1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multitask processing system where the data must be successively submitted to various processings having a certain independence from one another.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To achieve a relatively slow multitask processing system, a microprocessor performing time shared processings is used most of the time. This solution has the advantage of being especially simple and flexible, i.e. if one of the tasks has to be modified, only a corresponding portion of a program of the microprocessor has to be modified.
For high rate tasks, a microprocessor is no longer sufficient. Completely hardwired systems, which are the fastest, can then be used. However, hardwired systems are complex and especially inflexible, i.e. if a processing is modified, the corresponding portion of the circuit has to be modified.
An intermediate solution consists of distributing the tasks between programmable digital signal processors (DSP), which allows a great flexibility. However, this solution is particularly expensive, because the digital signal processors are meant to be adapted to a great number of situations and thus have many capabilities, all of which will not be made use of in a multitask processing system.